


Skating? No Way!

by TheANIMEArtist0209



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Championships, Cole is an amazin ice skater but doesn't want anyone to know about his talent, Don't Like Don't Read, Echo Zane is a cinnamon roll, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Ice Skating, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Partner Betrayal, Pixal and Zane are not together, Pixal is a cheater, Pixal is not nice to her ex boyfriend, Please Don't Hate Me, Secret Identities, Slight-Slow Burn, With each other, Zane is a half cyborg, Zane is desperate, aka the last one is Zane, all of them are iceskating instructors, and they all compete in some way on the ice, break ups, he was suppose to die, most of them are partner iceskaters, one of them are Pan, so don't blame me for not having your daily pixzane, so don't hurt him, they broke up, three of them are gay, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheANIMEArtist0209/pseuds/TheANIMEArtist0209
Summary: When Zane's partner, and girlfriend, Pixal, leaves and betrays him a few months before the International Skating Championships, Zane's left with only a few months to find a new partner, and create a new routine. But when he goes to the ice skating ring one late night, he finds someone skating by themselves, and he completely falls in love with their skating, and immediately wants them to become his partner.One problem, he doesn't know their identity!!!Can Zane figure out who this mysterious person is before the International Skating Championships, and maybe fix his broken heart along the way?○~~●~~○~~●~~○~~●~~○~~●WARNING!!Slow updates!Will try to update once every month or two!!
Relationships: Akita/Lloyd Garmadon, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole & Zane (Ninjago), Cole & Zane Julien, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Echo Zane & Jay Walker & Nya, Echo Zane & Morro, Echo Zane & Zane (Ninjago), Echo Zane/Morro, Eventual Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Cryptor, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this alot, and I don't know why... enjoy!

"Wait, what?"

Zane was frozen in place as he continued to stare at Pixal, his girlfriend, and his ice skating partner, who was staring back at him with pale green eyes that were opposites compared to his bright, icy, blue eyes.

"You heard me right," Pixal responded, her voice cold as the chilling wind that was passing by them in the early morning, as they stood outside. "I don't want to be your ice skating partner anymore."

Scratch that, Pixal was only his girlfriend.

"But, why don't you want to be my partner anymore Pixal?" Zane asked again, his eyes pleading for an answer to this request.

"Because," Pixal responded, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, "I want something new, and something exciting. You," she continued, jabbing her index finger at his chest, while glaring into his eyes. "You are just too serious, and that you won't loosen up, and I want a challenge." Pixal finished her statement, placing both her hands on her curvy hips.

"But, I can change," Zane pleaded, as he took both of her pale hands into his own,"I still want to be partners with you Pixal, and only you..."

Zane's response trailed off, as he saw her eyes look away in shame. Pixal pulled away her hands from his own, and looked at the ground, like it was suddenly interesting.

"I... also have something else to say..." Pixal murmured quietly, as she clutched her own hands tightly.

Zane looked at her with hope. Hope that Pixal knew that she would estinguish quickly. Pixal hesitantly continued.

"I..." Pixal breathed out, her mouth opening and closing trying to find a response. Pixal took in a quick breath in, inhaling the chilling January winter air. "I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore either."

The way that Pixal told him was cold, and uncaring. He felt his heart ache and shatter, as his eyes watered, resulting in a stinging feeling from the chilling wind.

Pixal exhaled sharply, almost sounding like it was in relief, as she turned away sharply, avoiding the gaze of her now ex-boyfriend.

Zane stood there in shock, only looking at the back of Pixals head. Zane pursed his lips into a thin line in frustration.

"Paige, wait!!"

Pixal froze at the mention of her real name.

Pixal's real name was Paige, but she was given the nickname Pixal, for being skilled at doing computer work when she younger, especially with pixelated animation, hence her nickname. 

Pixal inhaled quickly."Besides," Pixal mumbled coldly, barely able to be heard to Zane,"I don't want to be partners, and a girlfriend, to a..." Pixal stopped. Pixal turned to look at Zane straight in the eyes, specifically his left eye. "...a cyborg...or a person who wasn't even supposed to be alive..."

Zane stopped completely, and just stared at her in shock. She just hurt the most sensitive part of him, the reason for why he was so different. He was suppose to die young, he shouldn't be able to walk.

Zane felt his knees feel weak, and cold tears started to run down his face. He simply took a sharp breath, turned, and ran away from the scene.

Away from Pixal.

Away from a broken heart.

Pixal, who saw him just run away from her, turned around without a word, and simply walked away from the scene, and continued on her way, without looking back once.

* * *

Zane didn't know how, but when he suddenly was in front of 'Monastery Iceskating Rink', he felt a little better, seeing that this was where he spent most of his free time at, when he wasn't in college studying.

Zane took a shaky breath, as he walked up the steps of the building.

When Zane entered the building, he shuddered at the warm atmosphere that the lobby had, and a small smile seemed to creep up his face, though his eyes were still red rimmed and tears were still streamed down his cheeks.

Zane went up to the desk lady, who's name was Mistaké, and signed in. Mistaké had asked what happened and why Zane was crying, but Zane responded that it was nothing.

Oh, and did I mention that this iceskating rink was Zane's work place.

Zane has been working at this iceskating rink since he was sixteen years old, and he was now twenty-four, so he has been working at this iceskating rink for eight years. This place was also where he first started skating, right after he could-

Zane stopped his train of thought, as he approached that topic, the one that was suppose to stay in the back of his memories. Zane's eyes started to unintentionally water up again has he entered the actual iceskating rink, with his bag on his shoulder that held his iceskating items.

As he made his way down the bleachers, he looked out at the rink, which was already divided up for different classes, his class that he taught was later in the evening.

As he took out his iceskating skates, he decided to look at the teachers that were working with the kids, more specifically, his friends.

One teacher, the one with big curly, red-brown hair with electric blue eyes, with semi-pale-tann skin that was splattered with freckles all across his body, especially his face, was Jay. He currently seemed to be struggling to stay balanced as kids that were between the ages of nine through eleven, kept moving around and not letting him teach the class.

Jay was an awkward person at times, and was shy when he got attention, and he was the one in the group that always panicked at small situations, but he always manages to crack a joke, a good or a bad one, it was always in some way, bad.

The other one that was headed towards Jay was Jay's girlfriend, Nya, who was the dominant one in their relationship. Unlike Jay, Nya was cool and seemed to lighten up the mood when needed, not making it awkward with jokes like Jay.

Nya had black hair, which was tied into a high ponytail, tan skin, had a couple of freckles, a beauty mark on her cheek, and had ocean blue eyes. And she was taller that Jay by one or two inches.

And the last one, or at least, of the ones that were here at the moment, the one that was teaching the kids that were three to six years old, was Cole.

Cole was the third tallest of their group of six, and also the strongest one, being about four inches shorter than Kai, another friend of Zane, and being a little bit over seven inches shorter than Zane, who was 6'1. 

Cole was the only one that did not do ice skating competitions in any form of ice skating. And to be quite honest, he didn't seem to be the best in ice skating.

Cole always ended up falling on his butt or his face, and somehow always got hurt, which explains why he has a scar over his left eye, and is now half blind in that eye. To add, his eye --which was once a gold hazel color--, and the scar that was left behind turned into a sickly pale green, and it was unknown why it had turned that color, most of the group - aka Kai, Lloyd, and Jay - thought it had to do with the summoning-ghost fiasco that happened during that time, and that he was almost used as a sacrifice if they had not turned up on time. 

Cole had shagy raven hair that barely reached his shoulders that most of the time, -like right now- was put into a man bun with a bright orange ribbon that matched the laces of his black ice skates. He has hetachromic eyes, his right eye being a gold hazel color, and his left being, but instead of a milky pale color of his original eye color like a normal half blind eye, it was a sickly pale green color, that had a little bit of his original eye color showing. His skin was a dark warm brown, and he had a couple of freckles across his body as well. He was also the most built out of all of them, having broad shoulders, and big muscles.

Zane must of zoned out for a long time, because then he herd someone call out his name and a warm hand landing on his shoulder. 


	2. I Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> Zane tells his friends about the breakup and they don't react well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took too long for the the update...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Zane looked back and saw a young man standing behind him.

The young man looked around his age, maybe younger, with untamable, spiky, dark red-brown hair that stuck out in multiple directions, though his hair color showed more brown than red. The young man's eyes were also a similar color to his hair, more red showing, making his eyes a rusty reddish brown. He had a dark shade of a light tan, with freckles that spotted his cheeks. He also had a small bandage that was placed right above his left eyebrow, which under it, had a light pink scar that ran over his eye down until upper cheekbone; there was a similar scar that also ran across his other eye. The young man that Zane just described was Kai Smith, one of his close friends.

"Zane! My man! How ya doin'?" The red head brunette showed off a toothy grin, as he patted Zane on the back, lurching the latter forward, almost making him fall off the bleacher. Kai's grin quickly faded, after inspecting Zane's red rimmed eyes, flushed face, and tear streaked cheeks. "Hey," Kai mumbled out softly, taking a seat next to Zane, the slightly older man shifting his haze to the occupied ice rink, "are you okay? You don't look so good, and you are crying..."

Zane was still kinda confused by the way Kai's voice accented, but that was how he and his sister Nya spoke.

Before they came to Ninjago City, New York, the capital of their country, Ninjago, they had grown up and lived near Ignacia, Oklahoma, working in their family business of blacksmiths.

After their parents' dissappearance, Mr. Garmadon, which they call Sensei Wu, brought them in and raised them on his own including, Lloyd Garmadon, his nephew; those two act like actual siblings to Lloyd.

Zane moved his hand up close to his eyes, having subconsciously finish tying his ice skates, feeling wetness linger on his fingers after he removed his hand. 'I was still crying? Why was I crying again?' This was probably from... his and Pix-...Paige's breakup.

Zane mentally scolded himself. He can be hung over such a simple matter. This was probably another reason for why he was weak, why she had left him, why.... 

He should stop.

Zane quickly wiped his eyes dry, trying to stop crying.

But, no one can blame him.

He just lost his girlfriend of 4 years. Ice skating partner of 9 years. Friend of 14 years.

"I am fine Kai," Zane spoke, trying to stop the tears that quickly fill up his ice-blue eyes. "It is just..." He stopped, looking at the floor with great 'interest', as his head began to fill up with thoughts. He looked up to meet Kai's rusty brown eyes. 

"It is nothing. Do not worry." Zane tried to pull off a smile, but then turned into a bad choice, since that caused his entire facade to shatter. 

His tears ran free from his eyes, his smile quickly fading. A choked gasp broke through his closed lips, as sobs began to rack the young man's thin body.

Kai gazed at his dear friend, watching the man in front of him, the calm and collected one of their friend group, cry and sob like never before, not even with the entire Vex incident, which was pretty traumatic.

Once Zane started to calm down, Kai decided to try and lighten up the room, by stating, "Yeah, and Lloyd is not dating Akita."

Akita was a young girl who Lloyd met during the Vex incident, and she and Lloyd became pretty close; they have bets going on if they're going to end up together.

Zane looked up at Kai, and a small smile crept up on his face, causing Kai to grin in victory. Which was quickly wiped off when the smile was swiped off as quickly as it came.

Kai quickly searched his coat pockets, and finally found a handkerchief, which he then handed over to Zane, who took it gratefully.

"Now then," Kai spoke softly, grabbing Zane's shoulders and forcing him to turn to him. "Do you want to speak about with everyone else?"

Silence settled between the two men, waiting for one to speak. 

Finally, Zane nodded softly, bringing a smile onto Kai's face. Kai patted Zane's shoulder, leaving Zane alone to clean himself up, and with his own thoughts.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

While Zane was teaching his final class, a class of 10 to 14 year olds, wanting to become professional figure ice skaters, he was shot down memory lane by his own thoughts.

This had been his first ice skating class, his first professional ice skating class, and he was a natural in the sport. 

He had met... Paige in this class, where she was the first one to introduce herself to him, when they 10 years old, the youngest in their class.

This was also the class where she convinced him to become ice skating partners with her.

"Mr.Zane?" A young voice spoke, snapping Zane out of his own memories. "Are you okay?"

Zane looked torwards the young voice, his sapphire eyes meeting large amethyst colored eyes.

Tugging of his sweater, was the youngest male, and student, of his final class, Nelson.

Nelson was 10 going 11, with large eyes, round cheeks and a light tan complexion that was splattered with freckles. He had neatly combed dark brown hair, and was wearing a dark purple turtleneck, with royal blue jeggings, along with amethyst colored skates that matched his eyes.

Zane smiled at the young boy, forcing it to appear. "I am fine Nelson. Now there must be a reason to why you had called my attention to you." Zane spoke all of this calmly, patting his young pupil's head gently.

Nelson beamed at Zane, excitment raidiating off the young boy. 

"I wanted to ask you if you can train me."

Zane blinked in surprise, not quite understanding what Nelson was trying to say.

"Nelson, I am sorry. I do not understand what you are saying." Zane responded with authority, glancing down at his wrist watch. He quickly took notice of the time and added. "Can we speak after class?"

The young student, bless his soul, was the only patient one of his class, and responded with a nod, skating off towards the rest of the group and lined up in front of Zane. 

They all bowed, saying 'Thank you Sensei Zane' and skated off to take off their equipment, all except Nelson.

The young boy skated up to Zane, who still stood in the ice rink, and started to speak.

"Mr. Zane?" Zane looked at Nelson in recognition. Nelson continued "What I ment was that I wanted to compete. To compete in the Winter Olympics."

Zane smiled, now finally understanding what he ment.

The next Olympics was in two years, and Nelson would be 12 by then, and the one after that, the one that would, hopefully, be here, in Ninjago City, Nelson would be 16, barely old enough to enter.

"I would be glad to train you Nelson." Zane smiled, as the young boy seemed to celebrate in celebration. "But," Zane spoke, causing Nelson to stop. "Do you have the determination, and the skill to start training? It will not be an easy journey."

Nelson's face scrunched up into determination, meeting Zane's eyes. "I'm sure that I can take your training Sensei Zane." And with that Nelson bowed, stood up, and hastily hugged Zane, who was in shock for a moment, hugged back the boy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nelson cried out into Zane's sweater, squeezing Zane tighter.

Zane smiled and hugged back with the same force, and let letting the boy go, so that the boy can go home.

Zane smiled, as he watched Nelson hastily leave through the doors of the 'monestary'; the young boy reminded Zane of his younger self.

"Hey Zane!" A voice yelled out, one that sounded similar to his, but younger. Zane turned and his smiled got wider, as he saw a familiar face at the end of the ice skating rink.

Zane quickly skated over the young male, and hugged him tightly, and spoke, "Hey Echo, how are you?"

Zane pulled away and looked at the young man in front of him.

The young man, named 'Echo', had a very light tan complexion, accompanied by small visible splotches of tan, neatly brushed hair - a few flyaways - that was styled the same as Zane's hair, bronze colored eyes that matched his hair, and freckles splattered under his eyes. 'Echo' had a scar running from above his left eyebrow onto his lower cheekbone; the scar contrasts against his dark complexion.

He was wearing a dark brown coat, and black gloves. His pants were dark, baggy, and heavy looking, comparing to Zane's dark blue jeggings. 

"How are ya Zane?" Echo asked, a bright smile gracing his face. Zane couldn't help but smile back to his brother, that was, until Echo asked,"How's Pixal treating ya?"

That caused Zane's smile to fade, a he averted his eyes away from his brother.

"I'll tell you later," Zane suddenly snapped, as he skated away the opposite direction from his brother.

He has to talk to the group, and soon.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Zane sat in the bleachers with Kai, Jay, Nya, and Echo, the hands of silence clutching around their throats with an iron grip.

"Hey guys!" A young voice called out, the sound of feet echoing throughout the now empty rink.

Aproaching the group was the youngest of the group, Lloyd Garmadon.

The young adult was 19 going 20, and was pretty good looking for his age.

He had shagy, well combed platinum blond hair, a pale complexion, and hetachromic colored eyes, the left eye colored ruby red, and the right a emerald green. He was neither short nor tall, but he was lean.

As Lloyd sat down, another person sat down next to Zane, frightening Zane and the rest.

The person who just sat down was Cole, who looked tired, hair all disheveled and pulled up into a messy low manbun.

"So," Cole started, shoving his gloved hands into his coat pockets. "What is this meeting about?"

Zane cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I am just going to keep this simple," Zane mumbled, his voice barely going above a whisper. They all scooted closer to Zane, preparing for what he was about to say. "Paige and I broke up..."

Silence took over, all them look at Zane in shock, waiting for him to say it was a joke.

Then, all of hell broke loose.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

When Zane left the iceskating rink, he was still contemplating the reactions his friends had.

Kai was yelling and was cursing profanities at Paige's well being, saying she should burn in hell and what was she thinking of leaving a very amazing person alone.

Nya wasn't so different. Sure, maybe more controlled, but it was still very loud and obnoxious; Jay and Lloyd were trying his best to calm down the two siblings. 

Jay, Lloyd, and Echo said a couple of things, saying that she didn't deserve him.

And Cole. Well, Cole was silent, but Zane could feel his inner turmoil just by the glaring he was doing to the ground.

Zane continued to walk, reaching into his coat pocket to get his phone, to notice that is was not there.

Zane groaned in frustration, turning around to head back to the rink. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

When Zane entered the rink, he found his phone sitting on one of the bleachers. He grabbed it and started heading back out the rink until he heard the sound of skates.

Zane wiped his head around to see a figure skating on the ice. Angered at the figure for trespassing the property, until he saw the figure actually start figure skating. And it was beautiful.

Zane, who was entranced by the skater, anger completely gone, quietly headed down the metal bleachers, alternating his sight between the bleachers and the graceful ice skater.

There was no music, it was just Zane, the skater, and the ice. 

The skater skated, turned, and jumped, doing skills a person like Zane would do to compete against other skaters.

Zane was so entranced by the skating, it was until he heard a gasp and the stopping of skating, that Zane noticed that the skater had noticed him.

Well, shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my mom told me I write too descriptive.... oof


End file.
